Mobile devices may communicate with each other using device-to-device (D2D) connections. A mobile device may use a device-to-device connection to send or receive data to or from another device directly, or to ultimately connect with a network, such as a mobile network or the internet, via the device-to-device connection. A mobile device's transmission power and connection time may vary depending on the nature and type of data sent or received by the mobile device. When two or more device-to-device connections have active communications in proximity to each other, they may interfere with each other when sending or receiving data.